Life Sentence
by followmyfeet
Summary: After a stressful day undercover, Juliet offers Shawn a challenge that he can't help but win. Shules fluff.


**This is my first Psych fanfiction. It's Shules, because I love them. **

**enjoy!**

Juliet O'Hara had always loved going under cover on her cases. The thrill of acting like a completely different person never left her regretting the career path she chose.

She had always loved it, up until the night she had to go undercover at the La Rumba Bar and Grill.

Juliet and Lassiter had been eyeing a potential drug operation at La Rumba, but never gained enough proof to launch an investigation. But, thanks to their friendly neighborhood psychic, the chief finally allowed Juliet to go undercover and collect the evidence needed to make the arrest. She got what she came there for, and the perps would be brought to justice an locked up for a few years.

Despite the positives, the case proved to be the most unenjoyable of her entire career as a cop.

Juliet had always known she was attractive, and she was no stranger to the fact that guys were going to hit on her. But it seemed that every drunken idiot in that bar had tried to pull a move on her. Before, Juliet assumed she'd witnessed every sorry excuse for a pick up line in the book; she was proved mistaken. If not for the fear of blowing her cover, she would've whipped out her badge and told each man to back off before she arrested them for harassment.

After all the logistics for the case had been straightened out, and all the drugs had been placed on a truck headed for the evidence locker, Juliet stood outside the bar and sighed.

Unfortunately, she had come here with Lassiter, and as soon they had arrested the criminals, he booked it. So she was left, wearing the skimpy dress she had worn to blend in with the crowd, alone, shivering, and without a ride home.

"The spirits are speaking!" Juliet turned to see Shawn, eyes closed and two fingers raised to his temple. "They are saying that a certain junior detective is... Potato _mold_? Fool's _gold_? Wrestling _hold_? No... very cold."

He opened his eyes, the hazel irises still bright and defined even in the dim street lighting. Juliet shivered involuntarily under his mischievous stare. Shawn smiled knowingly and started to slip off his coat.

"No really, Shawn, I'm fine," she spoke, raising a hand, trying to decline his offer.

"Please Jules I insist," he replied, slipping the warm jacket of her shoulders. "Besides it's freezing out here, and you're wearing hardly anything, not that I mind."

Juliet rolled her eyes at his comment, but nonetheless blushed and pulled the coat tighter around her.

The pair stood awkwardly together for a few moments; Juliet glanced at her watch and pulled her short dress down while Shawn silently observed the darkened street.

Shawn then took a step closer to Juliet and raised his finger again. "I'm also sensing that Lassy has abandoned his partner, and that you are in need of transportation."

Juliet smiled, hoping that Shawn would offer to make Gus give her a ride to her house.

"Unfortunately," he continued, "I too am in need of a ride. Gus apparently finds the next episode of Dancing With the Stars to be more important than his friends' safety."

Juliet's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Today was not her day.

"I would be happy to walk you home though," Shawn offered cheerfully.

"You do realize how far that is, don't you Shawn?"

"Oh come on Jules it won't be that bad, and if we see a cab we can take that," he gave her his best example of puppy dog eyes.

Juliet sighed heavily, knowing she could not win an argument with the urbane detective. So, she slipped of her heels, gave him a dirty look, and strode off in the direction of her house. He quickly followed her.

:~~~~:

They made small talk for a few blocks. Shawn asked her about some of the smaller cases she solved. What she had done when her family came to visit last week. He told her about his newest pineapple recipe and explained why _The Breakfast Club_ was the best movie of all time. They finally stumbled upon the subject of Juliet's latest undercover experience.

"I just don't understand why guys use pick up lines. Not once have I even considered giving someone a chance when he uses one."

"But pick up lines are great Jules," Shawn explained. "They're ice breakers, and they make you laugh, and can eventually lead to other stuff," he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Juliet gave a small snort. "There's no way you've gotten something out of using one."

"Sounds like a challenge, Detective O'Hara."

Juliet hesitated. Her and Shawn danced around each other for years, and she had been getting closer to surrendering to it the past few weeks. Normally, she would turn down his constant flirting, but tonight, they were alone and off work, so she decided to let it happen.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that you can't get me to fall for any of your lines," she told him.

He smiled devilishly, then his face contorted into a look of pure concentration.

"Well?" she asked, waiting impatiently for his first attempt.

"I'm sorting through the numerous lines stored in my brain to select the perfect one for this situation."

"Alright, I'll be waiting then." She quietly hummed the jeopardy tune, earning a small smirk from the psychic.

"I've got one!" he exclaimed, jumping on a bench they were passing. "You can slap your cuffs on me! I'm your prisoner, _of love_."

Juliet gaped at him for a moment, gagging whether he was being serious or not. Then she burst out laughing. A good, hard laugh that made your stomach hurt; one that she only got when she was alone with Shawn.

"What was that too much?" he asked, hopping down from the bench. "Ooh! How about if I had to choose between one night with you or winning the lottery... Well, actually I'd probably have to go with the lottery. But it'd be close, real close."

Juliet started laughing harder, and this time Shawn joined her. After about five minutes, both of them had calmed down. It was then that Juliet realized the position they were in.

Juliet's hands were resting lightly on Shawn's chest, and her head was buried in his shoulder. One of Shawn's hands was on her hip, while the other was entangled in her hair. Quickly she pushed him away, not missing the hurt expression in his eyes before he masked if expertly.

After clearing her throat and composing herself again, she spoke, "Is that all you've got?"

He grinned and held out his hand toward her, "Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk?"

Juliet hesitated, but eventually took his hand and intwined her fingers in his.

:~~~~:

Shawn stayed silent for about ten minutes. They had taken a turn that did not lead to Juliet's house, but she had not said anything. She wasn't sure why, but something was holding her back from going home just yet.

The two eventually came upon a park, and Shawn led her to a bridge that went over a slow-flowing creek. He stopped in the middle of the bridge, but did not release Juliet's hand.

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day," he said, suddenly, "I'd have a galaxy in my hand." He squeezed her hand gently.

Juliet smiled, that had been one of the sweeter lines she had heard. And Shawn had said it so softly and seriously, she almost believed he meant it.

He unsurely started to move his unoccupied hand towards her face.

"Shawn," she whispered, warningly. Afraid of crossing the line they had been avoiding.

His hand hesitated in its path towards her head, but he proceeded to cup her face. He stoked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"Should I smile because we are friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?" he whispered wistfully.

"Shawn," she said again. But this time it came out a little more desperate and breathy.

And of course he had to give her that knowing grin that she loved. Her walls were slowly coming down as she looked into his deep eyes and glanced down at his smiled lips. And of course he couldn't quit _talking_.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

And that was all it took.

Juliet threw her arms around Shawn's neck and pulled his lips down to her. His hands stroked up and down her back smoothly. His lips were slightly chapped and tasted of cinnamon and pineapple; a strange combination, but Juliet decided she couldn't want it any other way.

Unfortunately, oxygen is a necessity for living, so the two had to break the kiss. Their foreheads rested on each other's, and their warm, heavy breaths mingled in between them.

"Does this mean I win? I think you owe me ten bucks, Jules," he said breathily.

Juliet pulled her head back, horrified at the possibility that what just happened, was nothing more than a game to him.

But he reassured her with a shorter kiss that made his intentions clear.

She smiled happily up at him, an he pulled her into a tight embrace.

:~~~~:

Shawn had ended up calling a cab for them, and Juliet had spent the ride snuggled up against him.

When they arrived at Juliet's house, Shawn politely asked the cab to wait for him before he walked Juliet up to her door.

"Thank you for getting me home, Shawn," she told him when they were both standing on her doorstep.

"Anything for you, Jules."

He pulled her in for one last kiss, and Juliet was reminded of her teenage years; being dropped off at her house after an amazing first date.

Shawn finally broke the kiss and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you," Juliet stated simply, surprising herself with her spontaneous words.

Shawn brushed his lips accords her skin until they reached her ear before he whispered, "You better call and ambulance."

Juliet pulled back, half in confusion and half in actual concern.

"I've fallen for you and I can't get up," he continued with a loving smile.

Juliet laughed, putting her forehead lightly on his shoulder. He pulled her head up for one, last, chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the station," he voiced quietly.

"See you," she uttered contently.

He pulled away and started heading back towards the waiting cab. Juliet turned towards her door and started unlocking it.

"Oh and Jules," Jules spun around. "If loving you is a crime, then I'm looking at a life sentence."

**Please Review! I love any feedback you want to give me!**


End file.
